Headphones On
by Fruitloop candycanes
Summary: SYOC Open. Companion to 'Play it Again'. Alexander Williams had just landed a job at Weston Hill Academy, and was proud to be an Residential Adviser , as well as the history teacher. He's also going to bring back the music to the school, and in hopes that he can make these boys champions, whether they win or lose.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, before we start, this is a companion to _Play it Again, _and honestly, you really don't need to read that before you read this story.  
>SYOC open. The app, and (few) rules are on my profile. I own nothing except my characters, and the idea of this story, and no Kyle does not come from Brad Falcheck, despite their last names.<p>

Prologue

Alexander Williams had just landed a job at Weston Hill Academy, and was proud to be an Residential Adviser , as well as the history teacher. He checked his e-mail, as he heard students starting to shuffle around in the dormitory hallways. He couldn't help but smile when he had seen that the the school board had approved of a glee club, or show choir had commonly been known as.

He made a flier up, and then printed it, but what about a name? Every show choir needed a name. Then he figured it out. Why not use the New Divide? It sounded good, so he wrote it down, and posted it up, then he headed back to his room, and hoped that someone who was interested would want to join. This was going to be a great year he noted to himself, and then shut the door.

Kyle Falchek had just checked in at reception, and gotten his dorm key, and room number. He wasn't so sure he wanted to meet his roommate? What if his roommate made fun of him for being asexual? After all it was uncommon, but that wasn't his only worry? What if he didn't fit in? Finally pushing that aside, he entered the dorms, and went to his second story room. Upon entering he saw that his roommate must have already been in and out, because, his roommates stuff was there. A moment later, Kyle decided he wanted to walk around campus and find out where everything was.

He had found the library, but saw that it was closed, and headed towards another building, and saw it had the words RAVENS NEST on it, and assumed that it was the Student Union, so he didn't bother going in. That would be another time. Another building. Then finally continued until he saw the music building.

Then he found that it was unlocked and went in. Examining around he found the art gallery, the box office, and the doors to the auditorium. It wasn't a music building, it was a performance center, but he didn't mind, and started to sing the word that was in his head.

_You get your hands in it, plant your roots in it_

_Dusty head lights dance with your boots in it_

_You write her name on it, spin your tires on it_

_Build your corn field, whiskey bonfires on it_

_You bet your life on it _

_It's that elm shade, red rust clay you grew up on_

_That plowed-up ground that your dad damned his luck on_

_That post-game party field you circle up on_

_And when it rains you get stuck on_

_Drift a cloud back behind county roads that you run up_

_The mud on her jeans that she peeled off and hung up_

_Her blue-eyed summertime smile looks so good that it hurts_

_Makes you wanna build ten percent down white picket fence house on this dirt_

_You mix some sweat with it, taking a shovel to it_

_You stuck some crosses and some painted goal posts through it (damn)_

_You know you came from it and someday you'll return to this..._

Then he left, and headed back to his dorm room, so he could finally settle in. Even though, it wasn't Portland, it was going to be home for the next nine months.

* * *

><p>Play list: <em>Dirt<em> - Florid Georgia Line.


	2. Chapter 2

Before I begin, I have to ask, since this is an all boys boarding school, would it be fair to find out who is in the dorms? I'm assuming everyone, with the exception of who I talked to in PM's. If anyone else wants to change that please let me know and we'll talk about it. I can't guarantee I'll answer right back, but I will as soon as I am able to do so.

Chapter 1

As Kyle had walked back in his dorm room, he noticed his roommate had on Netflix up and was watching something on it, though to be honest, he didn't care to know what it was. He wasn't sure he would even have anything in common with him.

"I'm Ondrew, but call me Drew," his now introduced roommate tells him, as he pauses Netflix, and closes his laptop, and then picks up a soccer ball, in which Kyle assumed he played soccer, or at least pretended to do so.

"I'm Kyle," Kyle introduced himself. When suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Hey Drew, I'm headed to the cafeteria, you want to come with?" the boy who stood in the hallway. Kyle stood there noticing that he had has naturally dark hair which he has bleached, and that he has a light olive skin tone and is about 5'9". Other than that Drew didn't pay attention.

"Who's the new kid?" the kid in the doorway asked, and Kyle looked at Drew, and then back at the boy in the doorway who was still waiting on what Drew's answer was going to be.

"That's my roomie, Kyle, but what I can gather he doesn't talk much," Drew told the boy.

"Well welcome Kyle, I'm Dori," the boy in the hallway introduced himself to Kyle finally. Then the attention went back to Dori.

"Yeah, why don't we head to the cafeteria?" answered Drew finally. Though, it seemed more of a question than a reply, and then the boys headed to the dining hall to grab something to eat, even though, truth be told, Kyle really wasn't all that hungry.

"Have you seen that there is a music club being started up?" asked Josiah Bartlett, or rather known as Jossie, since he could remember. He often did wonder why he was named after someone who was part of United States history. He mentioned it, and then sat down beside his roommate Jackson Mills.

"I'm not interested in this club. You of all people should know that I'm not an artsy person, and I'm sure no one wants a tone deaf person," Jackson pointed out, as he took a drink, and then got up to throw away his left over food that he wasn't about to finish.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that. That's why I wasn't inviting you to try out," Jossie mentioned, as he as well got up to throw away his leftover food. "What do you say to a night of Netflixing?" he asked as he placed his tray in the "dirty" pile, and the food lady took the pile to place in the dishwasher.

"What perhaps do you suggest we watch?" Jackson asked as though it were something new.

"Some series that we haven't watched," Jossie told him, as they left the cafeteria, and headed back to their dorm room.

"That narrows it down. We haven't watched that show _Wentworth_ yet," Jackson pointed out.

As they arrived at their dorm room, they spotted a note on the door to come see Alexander in his room as soon as possible. Without wavering, they do as the note said, and headed to Alexander's room.

"Come on in," Alexander announced as they knocked on his door, and so they did since it was ajar. Upon entering they noticed that his room was probably more of a mobile home, if such thing in a dorm room was possible. "Alright, as it stands, I have been been notified that we're changing roommates this year, and this year a few of you are getting one extra," Alexander had began his introduction as to where this was going.

"We're one of those few aren't we?" Jossie asked as he caught on, in which, honestly it didn't bother him any as long as his newest roommate wouldn't mind watching Netflix instead on doing homework, and in doing so, homework is and was a last minute thing.

"Yes, that is correct, and he'll be moving in shortly. He's starting tomorrow, and upon arrival will be sent to class, as soon as he gets his stuff in your room," Alex pointed out. "I also expect to see you tomorrow in class Mr. Bartlett," Alex told the boys, as he dismissed them, and they returned to their room.

Gilbert Leonhardt was in his room listening to his mixed play list, and at the moment it had landed on Fall Out Boy. He was also working on his martial arts moves, in which he had hoped wouldn't surprise his roommate if showed up at any moment. As the song changed, and he changed his routine, his roommate walked in.

"Whoa there Jet Li," his roommate states, as he walks in. Gilbert had no idea how to take that, considering Jet Li is Chinese, and he wasn't, though he guessed he could consider Jet Li an idol, but no one needed to know that much.

"Jet Li is Chinese," Gilbert corrected his roommate, though he had no idea what his roommates name was yet, or anything else about him.

"I'm aware. I just think it was a reference," he tells Gilbert, as he comes all the way in, and places his gym bag on the bag in which Gilbert assumed he just claimed as his. "I'm Shane," he introduced. "Is there a gym around here, or something?" Shane adds, as he revealed he would rather be there than in here.

"Yeah, there is, but it closes early on school nights, and the Crows Nest is open until nine. There's an arcade in there if you're interested,"Gilbert told Shane truthfully, as Gilbert could already tell that Shane and him weren't going to get along anytime soon.

"Thanks. I'll go check it out," Shane told Gilbert, as he picked up his room key again, and headed in direction of the Crows Nest to see what it was all about. As soon as Shane left, Gilbert went to go roam the hallways to see what else the school had to offer during school ours. While doing so, he brought his iPod with him so he could listen to his music some more. The school newspaper wasn't going to cut it. It seemed to lame. Still looking he found Cooking Club, and since he liked cooking he made a note that they met up on Saturday's at noon time. He also saw Judo team , and made another note of that. It seemed that there were more clubs open on weekends, and the sports teams were open Monday through Friday.

"Do you see anything good?" he heard someone else ask. Gilbert turned around, and saw a tall, skinny (muscular but kind of slim) boy who appeared to have red hair, and had hazel- green eyes, freckles on his face and a big smile Gilbert figured he'd like him almost at once.

"There's quite a bit here. The sports teams are open Monday through Friday, and the clubs are more of weekend activities," Gilbert told him honestly. Somehow this kid reminded Gilbert of his younger sister, whom he loved to death.

"The track team is open," he announces to me happily. I was glad that he knew what he wanted to do, so I figured that was a good thing. "They also have a glee club, which covers songs, and we compete and stuff," he announces again happily.

"You planning on trying out?" Gilbert asks wonderingly, as this had now caught his attention.

"Of course I am. I like to sing," the boy told Gilbert. "I'm Kai," he introduced himself finally.

"As in the character from _the Sword in the Stone_?" Gilbert asks him, as though someone would name their child after the character.

"I'm not sure about that, but it does sound cool," Kai told Gilbert still sounding happy.

"I'm Gilbert, but you can call me Gil," Gilbert told Kai, and then decided that he would rather be in his room instead. Though, he did find it cool to meet someone besides his roommate Shane.

"Well Kai, I'll see you tomorrow at auditions," Gilbert told Kai, and turned showing that he was ready to finally head back to his room.

"You as well Gil, and good night," Kai greeted to Gilbert, and as Gilbert headed back to his room, as Kai had stayed behind and read up on some more of the activities that the school had to offer.


End file.
